


A Trace of Doubt

by Bichael_in_the_Mathroom



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Amnesia AU, F/M, apotheosis, hivemind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichael_in_the_Mathroom/pseuds/Bichael_in_the_Mathroom
Summary: An AU set after Inevitable in which the apotheosis makes everyone forget everything from when they were human except for their names.__________________________________________________________________________________________________Paul knows he should be content with the Hive, but some part of him has started to feel like there's something, or someone, he's missing.





	A Trace of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in the fic is Escapism from Steven Universe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skX6Bn76I7Q

Paul should be happy being united with the rest of the Hive. Singing and dancing should bring him nothing but an infectious joy that he should want to spread. Strangely, however, he had lately been feeling some sort of tug in his chest when he sang, some distant, _familiar,_ feeling he couldn’t quite name. It mostly happened when he sang with one of the girls, a petite girl in a white shirt and dark shorts who had been one of the latest to join them. He wasn’t sure why, but whenever he was with her he felt a different warmth than the one being in the Hive usually gave him. As they walked across a desolate town, _the name of which he still couldn’t quite remember_ , looking for anyone who had not yet become part of the Hive, he couldn’t help but look at her. He felt that longing for something he _knew_ was missing strengthen. It settled deep and heavy in his chest, muting the happiness he should have been feeling. In an attempt to somehow get rid of it, Paul began to sing a small tune about what he was feeling, just like the Hive had always taught him to do. 

"I guess I have to face,  
That in this ~~awful~~ wondrous place  
I shouldn't show a trace of doubt  
But pulled against the grain  
I feel a little pain  
That I would rather do without” 

As he sang, the rest of the Hive began to join in to a chorus, and that strange sinking feeling seemed to double. He began to feel like something was _definitely_ wrong, but he couldn’t quite place what it was. He shook his head, hoping to somehow clear his thoughts, and continued singing alongside them.

“I'd rather be Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free  
_(Free from what? Wasn’t he happy like this?)_  
I'd rather be  
Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free  
Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free  
_From here”_

The fog in Paul’s head began to slowly clear and he could suddenly understand what he was feeling, a sense of melancholy, discontent, and, _extreme discomfort with the music?_ He turned, confused, and again caught sight of that petite girl from before, realizing he now recognized her face. He felt a strange sort of whiplash, memories that he had once lost coming back to him one after the other, the most important one being her. _Emma._ He moved towards her, _to grab her?, to run?_ He wasn’t sure, but he felt hope rise within him. _They would escape, she would remember, they would-_

A blue light washed over him.

What was he thinking about again? 


End file.
